


The Rider

by madmerchant (bitr)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitr/pseuds/madmerchant
Summary: Javert inadvertently sows legends of storm-summoning demons across the French countryside: a scene fromMore Than Time.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadthief (trufield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567903) by [breadthief (trufield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief). 




End file.
